Alejandro Mayén
) |familiares = Betty Lobo (esposa) Alexei Mayén (hijo) Gergei Mayén (hijo) Ana Lobo (sobrina) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = GLEEKenTanaka.ogg }} Peter_Griffin.png|Peter Griffin en Padre de familia (Temps. 4 - 14) su personaje más conocido y querido. Archibaldo_Plaza_Sesamo.jpg|Archibaldo en Plaza Sésamo (voz actual) otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hal.jpg|Hal Wilkerson en Malcolm, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. descarga (83).jpg|Carl Carlson en Los Simpson (Temps. 5 - 27), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Drew_300.gif|Julio Pickles en Aventuras en pañales, otro de sus personajes más conocidos y uno de sus personajes más parodiados. Goldar2.jpg|Goldar en Power Rangers (Doblaje original), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. XMS-Magneto.png|Magneto (Temps. 2 - 5) en X-Men, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Coco (Billy & Mandy).png|El Coco de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 57644.jpg|Kanzo Mogi en Death Note, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Policia Lou.png|Policía Lou también en Los Simpson (Temps. 5-9). Comic Book Guy.png|Jeff Albertson también en Los Simpson (Temps. 16-27). Full_646879-krumm_large_1300286195.jpg|Krumm en Aaahh Monstruos!. Shigematsu.jpg|Shigematsu en Toriko. ClovisJEC1.png|Clovis en Jorge, el curioso. Mayourshelcloudy.jpg|Alcalde Shelboum de Lluvia de hamburguesas. Angel Turbo.PNG|Ángel en Turbo. 364164-1265857850445-300-300.jpg|Razoul en Aladdín. Seiryu.png|Seiryu en Inuyasha. Yoshiji Koyama.jpg|Yoshiji Koyama en Crayon Shin-chan (Temp. 2). Anton.png|Anton en Beyblade: Metal Masters. HiroshiSosoda.jpg|Hiroshi Sosoda en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan. Kappa-Mikey-Episode-11-The-Good-the-Bad-and-the-Mikey.jpg|Ozu de Kappa Mikey. Stanley (Open Season).jpg|Stanley en la segunda y tercera película de Open Season. Podarriety.jpg|Pod en El mundo secreto de Arrietty (Doblaje de Buena Vista). TarkinRO.png|Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones, Star Wars: Rebels y Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars en adelante. Papaliebre.png‎|Papá Liebre en Peppa. Director_Lewis.jpg|Director Lewis en Un agente de familia. NedSPjoven.JPG|Ned Gerblasky (Joven) en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Vlcsnap-2018-03-28-15h42m27s146.png|Barba azul en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Thomas Andrews.gif|Thomas Andrews en Titanic. Vlcsnap-2016-05-27-16h55m23s8751.png|Eddie en ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto. Frank_HA2.png|Frank McCallister en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. SP2-SrDitkovich.png|Sr. Ditkovich (Elya Baskin) en El Hombre Araña 3. HAL 9000.jpg|HAL 9000 en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (Redoblaje). Lloyd_Shinning.png|Lloyd el barman en El resplandor (Redoblaje). ELHBT2GobernadorEsgaroth.png|Gobernador de Esgaroth en las películas de El Hobbit. Lizziemcguire(34).png|Sr. Lang en Lizzie McGuire. Lucky-0.jpg|Suertudo en Matrimonio... con hijos. Frax_1.jpg|Frax en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Louis-the-chef-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea.jpg|Chef Louis en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar. Prado.png|Prado en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. 17-perlman-mortalkombatdefendersoftherealm.jpg|Kurtis Stryker en Mortal Kombat. Gerente_Phineas_Y_Ferb.png|Gerente (ep. 26) en Phineas y Ferb. Carl2.png|Carl en ¡Oye Arnold!. Presentador de Nenas de la Bahía.png|Presentador de "Nenas de la Bahía" también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Tarkin Rebels.png|Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin en Star Wars Rebels. Dee_Jay_animated_movie.png|Dee Jay en Street Fighter II: La película (Doblaje mexicano). Sr. Smith.jpg|Sr. Smith en Animales al ataque. Mayor-back-to-gaya-8.07.jpg|Alcalde de Gaya en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Bramph-back-to-gaya-62.5.jpg|Bramph también en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Patrick-winks-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-1.51.jpg|Patricio Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. Bugsy-the-bug-loonatics-unleashed-7.83.jpg|Bugsy en Loonatics. Kablam.png|Fue el presentador y narrador de todos los cortos animados de la recordada serie de Nickelodeon KaBlam!. Curious_George_%28TV_Series%29.jpg|Narrador en Jorge, el curioso (serie animada). The_Simpsons_title_screen_HD.png|Presentador e insertos de Los Simpson (16ª-27ª temporada). King-of-the-hill-20070125033727706.jpg|Presentador e Insertos de Los reyes de la colina. Futurama_logo.png|Presentador e Insertos en Futurama (5ª-7ª temporada). thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px y Eduardo Garza]] ]] Alejandro Mayén es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, con más de 25 años de trayectoria. Es mejor conocido por su participación en la serie Malcolm prestando su voz a Hal Wilkerson, en la serie animada Padre de familia donde interpretó a Peter Griffin y en la serie animada Los Simpson como Carl Carlson. También destaca por ser una de las voces más conocidas de las series animadas de los años 90. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Centro de Arte Dramático (CADAC) con el maestro Héctor Azar de 1980 a 1983, y en la Escuela de Periodismo y Arte en Radio y Televisión con la maestra Ofelia Guilmáin de 1986 a 1988. Filmografía Series animadas Seth MacFarlane * Peter Griffin en Bordertown (cameo) * Peter Griffin en Un agente de familia (cameo) * Peter Griffin en Cleveland * Peter Griffin (4ª-14ª temporada) en Padre de familia Hank Azaria * Carl Carlson / Jeff Albertson en Padre de familia * Jeff Albertson en Cleveland (cameo) * Carl Carlson (5ª-27ª temporada) / Jeff Albertson (16ª-27ª temporada) en Los Simpson David Eccles * Krumm en Aaahh Monstruos! * Krumm (un ep.) en Aventuras en pañales Michael Bell * Julio Pickles en Rugrats crecidos * Julio Pickles en Aventuras en pañales [[Kevin Michael Richardson|'Kevin Michael Richardson']] * Director Brian Lewis en La noche del huracán * Director Brian Lewis en Un agente de familia Otros * Hal Wilkerson (Bryan Cranston) en Padre de familia * Profesor Dewey Largo (Harry Shearer) (temps. 16-27), Milhouse Van Houten (versión adulta del futuro) (temp. 25, ep. 548), Presentador e insertos (temps. 16-27) en Los Simpson * Voces adicionales e insertos en Los reyes de la colina * Ozu en Kappa Mikey * Insertos en Bratzillaz * Director Lewis /Jackson/Padre Donovan/Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia * Director (un ep.) en Los misterios de la abuelita Prudencia * Voces adicionales en La banda de Mozart * Hombre Tostadas en polvo (algunos episodios) / Sr. Caballo (algunos episodios) / Encargado del zoo / Chef francés / Banquero / Venado / Voces adicionales en Ren y Stimpy * Abuelo Hiram Wolfe (anciano y joven ep. 21), Reportero (ep. 10), Sr. Dupette (sólo ep. 31), voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko * Magneto, Padre de Júbilo, Cameron Hodge en X-Men * J. Jonah Jameson en El Hombre Araña: La Serie * Korp en El principito * Cientifico loco en Superman (1941) (doblaje original) * Kurtis Stryker en Mortal Kombat * Sr. Yeung, General Tsin en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * El Coco / Payaso diabólico / Morsa / Tom Smith / Amigo imaginario de Billy / Mago nasal / Locutor alienígena / Esposo cocodrilo / Thromnambular, la calavera de los deseos / Héctor, el detector de espectros / Hombre de arena / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Patricio Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Víctor en Familia de Piratas * Zarm en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios * Bugsy en Loonatics * Presentación, narración e insertos en KaBlam! * Insertos en Futurama (desde 5ª temporada) * Sargento Pérez en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Glummpers e insertos en Mascotas extraterrestres * Reportero (ep. 30), Mayor nazi (ep. 71), Carl (ep. 74), Director Wartz (ep. 78), Insertos (últ. temps.) en ¡Oye Arnold! * Insertos y narrador en Jorge, el curioso * Gerente (ep. 26) en Phineas y Ferb * Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin en Star Wars Rebels * Voces adicionales en Aventuras en pañales * Voces adicionales en Los Castores Cascarrabias * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Voces adicionales en Bratz * Voces adicionales en El padre de la manada * Ned Gerblansky (joven), voces adicionales en South Park (temps. 1-2, doblaje mexicano) * Eitri el enano en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Strecht en Gasparín (1996) * Papá liebre y Voces adicionales en Peppa * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Anime * Embajador (ep. 15) en Dragon Ball Super * Hiroshi Sosoda en Pilotos de Dragón: Hisone & Masotan * Mattis en Ronja, la hija del bandolero * Taknoman Omega (Darcon) en Tekkaman Blade * Death Note ** Kanzo Mogi (1ª y 2ª temporada) ** Steve Manson (1ª temporada) ** Director del FBI (1ª temporada, ep. 5) * Genbu Benitengu en Ninja Kabuto * Tenaka en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon * Coronel Hansen en Pokémon * Nezbitt, Hombre de voz malévola, Guardia en barco #1 en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Anton en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Luchist Lasso (1ª voz) en Shaman King * Alcalde de Port Town y Koushiro, Padre de Kuina en One Piece * Seiryu, Padre de Sango (1ª voz), Jinenji (1ª voz), Chokyukai, voces adicionales en InuYasha * Presentación de episodios y lectura de carteles en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Voces adicionales en Ranma ½ * Almirante Mifune en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable * Presentación e insertos en Sandy y sus koalas * Presentación e insertos en El Mago de Oz (redoblaje) Películas Alfred Molina * Martin Morales en Secretos de una obsesión (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Obispo Manuel Aringarosa en El código Da Vinci (2006) * Juan Raúl Pérez en La familia Pérez (1995) * Reverendo Leland Drury en Colmillo Blanco 2: El mito del lobo blanco (1994) Bryan Cranston * Roger Davis en Consigue un trabajo (2016) * Robert Mazur en El infiltrado (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) * Joe Brody en Godzilla (2014) (trailer) Stephen Fry * Gobernador de Esgaroth en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) * Gobernador de Esgaroth en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) * Él mismo en St Trinian's (2007) Colin Firth * Harry Bright en Mamma Mia! (2008) * Cedric Brown en La nana mágica (2006) * Peter Ingletone en Relative Values (2000) David Strathairn * Nathan Zuckerman en American Pastoral (2016) (versión Diamond Films) * Dr. Melvin Frank en Acechada (2004) Mykelti Williamson * Gabriel Maxson en Fences (2016) * Agente Stanford en Al caer la noche (2004) Gerry Mendicino * Tío Taki en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) * Tío Taki en Mi gran casamiento griego (2002) (1ª versión) Tony Shalhoub * Jason Schulman en Custodia (2016) * Arthur Kriticos en 13 fantasmas (2001) Victor Garber * Martin O'Neil en Inmortal (2015) * Sr. Thomas Andrews en Titanic (1997) Quentin Tarantino * Él mismo en Travesura del amor (2014) * Jimmy Dimmick en Tiempos violentos (1994) Oliver Platt * Lawrence Morgan en Operación Zodiaco (2012) * Bobby en Cartas a Julieta (2010) Ciarán Hinds * Roarke/El Diablo en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) * Joe Blomfield en Un gran día para ellas (2008) Terrence Howard * Duck en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) * Cameron Thayer en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) Graham Greene * Calvin en Transamérica: Un íntimo secreto (2005) * Joe Lambert en Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) Geoffrey Rush * Peter Sellers en Vida y muerte de Peter Sellers (2004) * Donovan Donaly en El amor cuesta caro (2003) Joe Mantegna * Desalvo en Más perros que huesos (2000) * Eddie en ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) Kevin Dunn * Alan Mercer en El retrato perfecto (1997) * Brillo en Beethoven 2 (1993) Otros * Vic (Anthony Hayes) en Cargo (2017) * Voces adicionales en Tan distinto como yo (2017) * Inspector Donal Greig (Stuart Graham) en El implacable (2017) * Jefe (Peter Kelamis) en La razón de estar contigo (2017) * Jack Horford (David de Vries) en Hambre de poder (2016) (versión de Diamond FIlms) * Juez Robichaux (Ritchie Montgomery) en El abogado del mal (2016) * Insertos en ¡No renuncio! (2016) * Grand Moff Tarkin (Guy Henry) (captura de movimiento) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) * Narayana Iyer (Dhritiman Chatterjee) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) * Él mismo (Rick Warren) en Captive (2015) * Jerry Heller (Paul Giamatti) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) * Insertos en Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) * Insertos en Revancha (2015) * Insertos en Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) * Voces adicionales en Río perdido (2014) (2ª versión) * Presentación en Gente de bien (2014) * Dr. Benjamin (Stephen Kunken) en Siempre Alice (2014) * Voces adicionales en Top Five (2014) * Ryan (Adam Trese) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Joe Loder (Bill Paxton) en Primicia mortal (2014) * Oficial Johnson (Ian Beattie) en Sentenciado antes de tiempo (2013) * Insertos en Venganza sangrienta (2013) * Insertos en La pelea final (2013) * Rocco (Jon Freda) en Una familia peligrosa (2013) (versión D.F.) * Actor Kabuki (Gedde Watanabe) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) * Voces adicionales en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) * Voces adicionales en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) * Líder mundial en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Insertos en Fugitivo (2012) * Padre de Zoe (Bill Engvall) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) * Voces adicionales en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) * Voces adicionales en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) * Carlos Villar (Rubén Blades) en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * Barista de Starbucks (Jack McBrayer) en Más de mil palabras (2012) * Insertos en Súper Volcán (2011) * Insertos en Setup (2011) * Jefe de Wilbur (Jonathan Breck) en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) * Reportero en campo (Jay Jackson) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Barry el elefante (Jude Apatow) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) * Pitufo Gruñón (George Lopez) en Los Pitufos (2011) (tráiler) * Manifestante (David Rintoul) en El escritor fantasma (2010) (redoblaje) * Muqtada (Bernard White) en Una historia singular (2010) * Cuchillo (Danny Trejo) en Depredadores (2010) * Warden (Carlos Reig-Plaza) en 13 (2010) * Voces adicionales en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) * Voces adicionales en El solista (2009) * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) * Sasha (Johann Urb) en 2012 (2009) * Cronista de carrera en Recién graduada (2009) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Insertos en El robo del siglo (2008) * Maestro de danza en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Paramount) * Thimbletack (Martin Short) en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) * Camarlengo en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) * Sr. Ditkovich en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Vadim Nezhinski (Alex Veadov) en La noche es nuestra (2007) (2ª versión) * Fotógrafo en Gino Bartali: El inmortal (2006) * Det. Brikowski (Stanley Tucci) e Insertos en Asesino a sueldo (2006) * Lester (David Warshofsky) e Insertos en El día del crimen (2006) * Terapeuta en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) * Voces adicionales en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) * Joe Chill (Richard Brake) en Batman inicia (2005) * Papá (Tim Robbins) en Zathura (2005) * Anunciador en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Voces adicionales en Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) * Inspector (Alain Rimoux) en Distrito 13 (2004) * Subastador (David Gant) en Dos hermanos (2004) * Técnico en PC / Inversionista en Especies III (2004) * Director (Mark Chatterton) en Millonarios (2004) * Voces adicionales en Las leyes de la atracción (2004) * Sam Drebben (Alan Arkin) / General Fierro (Damián Alcázar) en Pancho Villa como él mismo (2004) * Comentarista en radio en Wimbledon (2004) * Spencer Tracy (Kevin O'Rourke) / Cronista en El aviador (2004) * Comisario Giordano (Mattia Sbragia) en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Padre de Claudia (Simon James Morgan) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Dr. Ryan (Drew Pinsky) en Un instante en Nueva York (2004) * Michael (Stewart Bick) en Identidades falsas (2004) * Det. Darryl (Gregory Alan Wiliams) en Tómalo con calma (2004) * Emekwi (Eddie Osei) en El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) * Rey Harald (James Fox) / Insertos en El príncipe y yo (2004) * Christopher Mello (Mark Christopher Lawrence) en Garfield: La película (2004) * Jason Treborn (Callum Keith Rennie) en El efecto mariposa (2004) (versión New Line) * Hermano Warner #1 (Don Stanton) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Robert Doniger (David Thewlis) en Rescate en el tiempo (2003) * Herb Keeble (Ron Canada) en La piel del deseo (2003) * Jefe de Malio (Rawiri Paratene) en La leyenda de Johnny Lingo (2003) * Michael (Danny Huston) en 21 gramos (2003) (doblaje original) * Freddie (Richard Jenkins) en El amor cuesta caro (2003) * Insertos en El pacto (2002) * Sacerdote en funeral (Angelo Celeste) en Mi querido asesino (2002) * Ragnar (David Nicholls) / Asistente (Vincent Marzello) en Jack y los frijoles mágicos (2001) * Cyrus Kriticos (F. Murray Abraham) en 13 fantasmas (2001) (segundo doblaje) * Zack Mallozi (Wayne Knight) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Insertos en Peligro en casa (2001) * Doctor (Ivan Smith) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Griphook (Warwick Davis) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte I (2001) * Jaster (Robert Pastorelli) en La carnada (2000) * Henry Clark (Steve Martin) en Perdidos en Nueva York (1999) * Jarvis Moody (Christopher Lloyd) / Narrador en Llegó del cielo (1999) * George (Tom McBeath) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) * Camarero (Danny Steele) / Comentarista de TV en Las vacaciones del director (1998) * Comisario Mike (Randy Quaid) en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) (redoblaje) * Dr. Robert Trask (Michael Sarrazin) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) * Alexei Jovanovic (David Ogden Stiers) en De jungla en jungla (1997) * Insertos en Verdad o consecuencias (1997) * Entrenador Buck (Paul Dooley) en Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) * Oscar y Archibaldo en Elmo salva la Navidad * Taxista (Walter von Huene) en El regalo prometido (1996) * Presentación e insertos en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (doblaje original) * Xander Drax (Treat Williams) en El Fantasma (1996) * Deedalos/Luke (David Morse) en El largo beso del adiós (1996) * Director de cine y monje en Mortal Kombat (1995) (doblaje original) * Det. Taylor (Daniel Zacapa) en Seven (1995) * Bear (James Gandolfini) en El nombre del juego (1995) * Johnny Sassamon (George Aguilar) en La letra escarlata (1995) * Ministro Dmitri Mishkin (Tchéky Karyo) en 007: GoldenEye (1995) * Robinson (Bernie Casey) en Al borde de la locura (1994) * Voces adicionales en Zona mortal (1994) * Detective Doyle (Jim Doughan) en La Máscara (1994) * Arthur Belt (Jon Lovitz) en Un muchacho llamado North (1994) * Sargento Norwood (Richard Lineback) en Máxima velocidad (1994) * Conductor de autobús (Sydney Walker) / Recepcionista en restaurante (Rick Overton) en Papá por siempre (1993) * Hrbek (Lenny Venito) en Money for Nothing (1993) * Ishihara (Stan Egi) en Sol naciente (1993) * Hombre en conferencia en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) * Abogado (Mitchell Laurance) / Paramédico (Jeff Conkel) en La mano que mece la cuna (1992) * Frank McCallister (Gerry Bamman) / Voces adicionales en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) * Max Quentero (Branscombe Richmond) en Difícil de matar (1990) (redoblaje) * Nolan (Richard Fancy) en Tango & Cash (1989) (doblaje original) * Paramédico en Mira quién habla (1989) * Hombre multado (Mordecai Lawner) / Psiquiatra (Brian Doyle-Murray) / Asistente del alcalde en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (doblaje original) * Sheriff (Marc Miles)/ Nazi que recibe a Marcus en Iskenderun en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) * Brick Bardo (Ralf Moeller) en Cyborg (1989) * Criminal negro (Samuel L. Jackson) en Sea of Love (1989) * Sr. Settigren (Dennis Dugan) en Las travesuras de una pelirroja (1988) * Soldado en La mancha voraz (1988) * Inspector Marvin (Peter Jonfield) / Davidson (Roger Brierley) en Un pez llamado Wanda (1988) * Kyle (David Spade) en Locademia de policía 4 (1987) * Simon Sledge (Warwick Sims) / Narrador en Él es mi chica (1987) * Guardia de la prisión (Bradley Lavelle) en Superman IV (1987) (doblaje mexicano) * Umbopo (Ken Gampu) en Las minas del rey Salomón y la cueva de la muerte (1985) * Clark Little Hawk (Nick Ramus) / Capitán (Jim Towers) / Embajador en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * HAL 9000 (Douglas Rain) / Insertos en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) (redoblaje) * Anthony Montelli (Burt Young) en Amityville II: Violenta posesión (1982) * Lloyd el barman (Joe Turkel) en El resplandor (1980) (redoblaje) * Piloto de helicóptero (R. Lee Ermey) / Director de noticias (Francis Ford Coppola) / Voces adicionales en Apocalypse Now (1979) (versión extendida) * Chance (Peter Sellers) en Desde el jardín (1979) Películas animadas Jim Cummings * Razoul en Aladdín * Razoul en Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar * Razoul en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones Seth MacFarlane * Peter Griffin en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest * Peter Griffin en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro * Peter Griffin en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Fred Stoller * Stanley en Open Season 2 * Stanley en Open Season 3 Otros * Narrador del trailer en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo * Hank "El Tanque" Knapp en Monsters University * Ángel (Luis Guzmán) en Turbo * Sr. Smith en Animales al ataque * Conde Max en Mi madrina es una hechicera * Prado en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo * Narrador en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Clovis, Narrador en Jorge, el curioso * Narrador en La granja * Narrador en Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender * Narrador en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos * Narrador en Futurama: El juego de Bender * Narrador en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde * Narrador en Los Simpson: La película * Carl Carlson, Jeff Albertson en Los Simpson: La película * Alcalde de Gaya y Bramph en Gaya: Tierra mágica * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Gran Gaurdia en Dinosaurios * Voz en televisión en Planeta 51 * Insertos en Little Spirit: Christmas in New York Películas de anime * Padre de Nobita en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita * Dee Jay en Street Fighter II: La película * Científico de Kaiba Corp. en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz Series de televisión Jeff Probst * Él mismo en Survivor * Él mismo en Survivor 2: Australia * Él mismo en Survivor 3: Africa * Él mismo en Survivor 4: Marquesas * Él mismo en Survivor 5: Tailandia * Él mismo en Survivor 6: Amazonas * Él mismo en Survivor 7: Islas de las Perlas * Él mismo en Survivor 8: All Stars * Él mismo en Survivor 9: Vanuatu * Él mismo en Survivor 10: Palau * Él mismo en Survivor 11: Guatemala * Él mismo en Survivor 15: China Kerrigan Mahan * Goldar en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Goldar en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * Goldar en Power Rangers: Zeo Bryan Cranston * Hal Wilkerson (Bryan Cranston) en Malcolm * Patrick Crump en Los expedientes secretos X Otros *Arthur Hackett (John O'Brien) en Lindas mentirosas (2011-2014) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2011) **Ken Tanaka (Patrick Gallagher) (temp. 1ª) **Ujier (Mike Starr) (temp. 2, ep. 44) * Devorador (Temps. 8-10) / Voces adicionales en Matrimonio... con hijos * Simon Adebisi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) en OZ * Héroes (2006-2008) ** Nirand (Shishir Kurup) (volumen 1) ** Bob Bishop (Stephen Tobolowsky) (volumen 2-3) * La niñera ** Charles Haste (Wallace Shawn) (temp. 2, ep. 30) ** Alex Trebek (temp. 3 ep. 50) ** Capitán del barco (temp. 3, ep. 74) ** Tom Bergeron (temp. 6, ep. 132) ** Valet del hotel (Mark Chaet) (temp. 6, ep. 133) ** Tío Stanley (3ª aparición) (Mort Drescher) (temp. 6, ep. 145) * Charles Graiman (Bruce Davison) en El auto fantástico * Mr. Big (Chris Noth) (Temps. 3-6) en Sexo en la ciudad * Alcalde Manuel Delgado (Carlos Gómez), Detective Álvarez en Shark * Jake el oso polar en El show de los animales * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Presentación e insertos (temps. 13-15) y voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Presentador de Luchadores en Federación de Lucha de Pulgares * Presentación de episodios en La peor bruja * Richard Weimer en El séquito * Voces adicionales en Teen Wolf * Loyax en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida * Skarf en Power Rangers: Samurai * Sr. Larson (Michael McManus) (ep. 6) en Paso a paso * Insertos en Restaurantes extraños * J.P en Hell's Kitchen * Don Masters (Grayson McCouch) / Título en Un sueño en Hollywood * Walt Cooper (John Prosky) en Agente Carter * iCarly ** Guardia de Dingo Channel (Drew Butler) (temp. 2, ep. 46) ** Marti (Barret Gregory) (temp. 3, ep. 70) * Guardía en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Insertos en Los pistoleros solitarios * Obermeyer (Marc Macaulay) en Flipper * Insertos en ¿Qué hay de nuevo?: Noticiero escolar * Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off (2016) Miniseries * Caifás (Adrian Schiller) en La Biblia (2013) * Voces adicionales en Los diez mandamientos (2006) * Lawrence Dickson (Robert Joy) / Presentación e insertos en Refugio (2001) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Juan Alba * Joab en Los milagros de Jesús * Marcos en Doña Xepa * Leonardo Maldonado en Rebelde Rio! * Torcuato Ferraz en Simplemente amor * Alan en Roda de la vida Kito Junqueira * Ari en La ley y el crimen * Oscar Tostão en Vidas opuestas * Laércio Rocha en Marcas del destino Jandir Ferrari * Rey Sedequias en El rico y Lázaro * Amir en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos Otros * Caifás (Eucir de Souza) en Jesús * Henrique Peixoto (Sandro Rocha) en Apocalipsis (trailer) * Quemuel (Raymundo de Souza) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Nueva Temporada * Seamón (Cássio Pandolfi) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * Los milagros de Jesús ** Eliano (Ernani Moraes) ** Ismael (Ilya São Paulo) ** Ismael (Felipe Cunha) * Rey Aquis (Felipe Kannenberg) en Rey David * Breno (Nill Marcondes) en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón * Valdenor (Paulo César Grande) en Deseo prohibido * Martinho (Claudio Curi) en La esclava Isaura * Jambo (Alexandre Zacchia) en Uga Uga Videojuegos * Zlatko en Detroit Become Human * Víctor, Fantasma, Bandidos, Ripper, voces adicionales en Fable II * Doctores, Diario en misión "El Compositor", voces adicionales en Halo 4 * Voces adicionales en The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Dirección de doblaje Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Bondi Band * Rendirse jamás * Toriko * Battle Royale * Colegio del agujero negro * Code Lyoko * Mascotas extraterrestres * Crash: Vidas cruzadas * La nana mágica * La granja * Jorge, el curioso * Jorge, el curioso (serie animada) * La nueva gran estafa * Vicky Cristina Barcelona * El día del crimen * Especies III * Superhéroes: La película * Poder paralelo * El increíble castillo vagabundo * Mejor sin Ted * Breakout Kings * Survivor * Aventuras con los Kratt * Restaurantes extraños * Un sueño en Hollywood * Súper Volcán * Primicia mortal (version Diamond Films) * La peor noche de mi vida * The Divide * Peppa (redoblaje) * Amigazazo * Top Five * ¿Qué hay de nuevo?: Noticiero escolar * El apostador * Kilo a kilo * Hot Tub Time Machine 2 * Superfast! * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * El rancho del pájaro amarillo * The Night Manager * 50 sombras de Black (Versión Zima/Cine) * Jadotville * Una serie de eventos desafortunados * La razón de estar contigo * Sueño lúcido * How to Get Away with Murder (desde la segunda temporada) * Teen Wolf (temporadas recientes) * Into the Badlands * De canción en canción * The Cloverfield Paradox * Tan distinto como yo * Aniquilación (versión Netflix) * Arrested Development: Consecuencias fatales * O mecanismo * Ibiza * Colmillo Blanco (2018) * Mi amigo el Dinosaurio * El Paquete (2018) * El príncipe Dragón * La tierra de hábitos constantes * Making a Murderer (temp. 2-) * Halloween (2018) New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Padre de familia (temp. 10, desde ep. 170) * Los reyes de la colina (temp. 9-13) * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Malcolm in the Middle (temp. 6-7) * Shark * Cabalgando con el diablo * Zathura * El Hombre Araña 2 (versión extendida) * El Hombre Araña 3 * Transformers * Transformers: la venganza de los caídos * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos * Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Salvando a Shiloh * Saving Grace (temp. 3) * Gigoló por accidente en Europa * Un fantasma fastidioso * Portadores * Amigos con derechos * Jack y Jill * Robo en las alturas * El solista * Johnny English Recargado * Monstruos vs. Aliens * Monstruos vs. Aliens: Calabazas mutantes del espacio exterior * La fiesta explosiva de B.O.B. * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * Los Simpson (algunos episodios) * Terriers * La novia de mi mejor amigo (versión TV) * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza * Protegiendo al enemigo * Battleship: Batalla naval * Ése es mi hijo * Del montón Audiomaster 3000 * Bobo y Tonto * Los reyes de la colina (temp. 1-7) * Kids * KaBlam! * Malcolm in the Middle (temp. 1-4) * Relic Hunter * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (redoblaje) * Rocky (Doblaje de 1998) * CSI: En la escena del crimen (temps- 2-3) * Doble dragón (doblaje original) * Dragon Tales (temp. 1, últimos episodios) * El mundo está loco loco * ¡Oye Arnold! (últimas temporadas) * ¡Oye Arnold! La película * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon * Survivor (primeras temporadas) MainFrame * Lucky Number Slevin * El ex (2ª versión) SDI Media de México *Transformers: El último caballero (trailers) * Transformers: La era de la extinción Otros proyectos * Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda * Los Riches * Terror en lo profundo (Taller Acústico S.C.) * La noche es nuestra (2ª versión) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Círculo Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *IDF *Intersound *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2017) *MainFrame *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sonomex *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades * Ha interpretado a dos personajes cuya esposa se llama Lois ** Peter Griffin en Padre de familia ** Hal en Malcolm Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes